Amor y éxito
by J Cullen Black
Summary: Edward y Bella acaban de mudarse juntos a un estupendo ático. Su relación era perfecta, pero ahora las cosas no parecen ir tan bien. Edward se ha convertido en un importante abogado y nunca está en casa, no tiene tiempo para ella y cuando él puede ella no. Bella se siente incómoda en su mundo refinado y las discusiones y los celos se han convertido en el pan de cada día.
1. 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo se los cojo prestado para dejar volar mi imaginación.**

 _Edward y Bella acaban de mudarse juntos a un estupendo ático. Su relación era perfecta, pero ahora las cosas no parecen ir tan bien. Edward se ha convertido en un importante abogado y nunca está en casa, no tiene tiempo para ella y cuando él puede ella no. Bella se siente incómoda en su mundo refinado y las discusiones y los celos se han convertido en el pan de cada día._

 **1**

 **Isabella Marie Cullen** _ **.**_

En Manhattan los viernes por la mañana se respiraba felicidad. El tráfico seguía siendo infernal y ruidoso, pero los conductores eran más pacientes y permisivos; los niños llevaban otra cara de camino al colegio; los jóvenes llevaban inscrito en la frente "esta noche se sale"; los trabajadores del sector servicio tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los funcionarios del estado rebosaban comprensión y alegría. Un viernes por la mañana en Manhattan, era el mejor día para solucionar cualquier tema de importancia ya que una gran parte de los trabajadores neoyorkinos, estarían dispuestos a realizar su trabajo con buena cara. Los lunes ya eran otra cosa.

Como cada mañana laboral, después de haber madrugado y tras haberme arreglado para enfrentar una dura jornada de trabajo, espero a mi mejor amiga, empleada y cuñada Alice Hale en la yogurteria de siempre, dos calles antes de llegar a nuestra oficina.

Mientras espero por Alice y por el yogurt natural con miel y nueces que acabo de pedir, abro la Cosmopolitan y empiezo a echarle una ojeada. Sonrío con aprobación, al parecer la bisutería de nuestra última colección ya ha llegado al mercado. _Recordar pelearle a Alice por no habérmelo dicho-_ me digo mentalmente.

La campana de la puerta suena con la llegada al local de un nuevo individuo. Levanto la mirada de la revista y la veo, Alice, con sus característicos vestidos largos que se han convertido en su sello de identidad, hoy viste uno verde muy bonito. _Recordar también pedirle el vestido verde a Alice para alguna ocasión especial._

-Al fin apareces, pequeño cactus – digo mientras coloco mi mano izquierda debajo de mi barbilla para darme un aire más serio y molesto. – estás haciendo que llegar tarde al trabajo sea una costumbre de tu rutina, y no me gusta.

Ella se ríe, se deja caer en la silla que se encuentra frente a mí y tira su bolso encima del mío sin ningún cuidado.

-Hay pequeña Bella, no te vas a creer de lo que me he enterado – le da un golpe a mi codo y la postura de enfado desaparece.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Ángela ha pasado la noche con un magnate del petróleo iraní – comenta con suficiencia.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio o estás intentando burlarte de mí? – pregunto.

Mis palabras quedan en el aire sin contestar pues justo en ese momento el dependiente de la yogurtería se acerca a nosotras para traer mi pedido, le pregunta a Alice si va a querer algo y esta niega con la cabeza. _Esta maldita perra debe de haber desayunado como una reina esta mañana._ Estiro el brazo y pago la cuenta de mi desayuno antes de que el trabajador se vaya. Lo que me parece una eternidad después mi amiga habla:

-¡Te lo juro Bella! Tendrías que haberle visto la cara a Ángela mientras me lo iba contando, me dijo que era guapísimo y asquerosamente rico – aprovecha que estoy atenta a su historia para atacar mi desayuno, le arrebato la cuchara y prosigue. – era tan rico que cenaron en un restaurante cuya cubertería tenía incrustaciones de swarovski. ¡Incrustaciones de swarovski, Bella! ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento con la cabeza y como una cucharada de mi yogurt.

-¿Y qué hicieron después de cenar? – pregunto aún ya sabiendo el desenlace de la novela.

-¿Tú que crees? – una sonrisa traviesa se forma en la comisura de sus labios. – aunque la tenía pequeña me dijo, pero era juguetona así que se divirtió un rato, no estuvo mal.

-Menos mal que es rico – comento con fingida maldad.

-¡Qué mala! – empieza a descojonarse de la risa. – Pero tienes razón – se pone seria de repente. – imagínate siendo un pene pequeño y pobre.

-Vaya mierda de vida – agrego y me río con esa sonrisa maliciosa que sólo me sale cuando estoy con ella. – Aún sigo sin creer que esta historia que me has contando le haya pasado a mi secretaria y amiga Ángela Weber, ¡A ella! Que es tranquila, callada, tímida y tan correcta que el taco más grande que ha dicho en su vida ha sido "mierda" – frunzo el ceño. – ni siquiera me la imagino hablando de penes, y mucho menos contigo que eres una jodida pervertida.

-Oh sí, Bellita. Y al parecer tu marido, ósea mi hermano, es el abogado de ese maldito millonario. ¿Te imaginas cuanto puede estar ganando Edward ahora? ¡Tienes que estar montada en el dólar, amiga!

Hago una mueca con la boca.

-Edward sería el rico en todo caso – agrego. – tenemos separación de bienes, ¿Recuerdas? Y de todos modos, no sé, sé que ha estado trabajando más de la cuenta este último tiempo, casi ni le pillo en casa. Ha estado asistiendo a más actos sociales de lo normal y de vez en cuando me comenta que tiene una importante comida o cena de negocios. Quizás se haya hecho rico y no me lo ha dicho.

Alice frunce el ceño y me mira con detenimiento.

-¿Hay problemas entre ustedes?

Me quedo callada, me pienso muy bien la respuesta.

-No – niego rotundamente pero luego empiezo a dudar. – bueno no sé, quizás. Es que es extraño. Desde que nos mudamos al ático las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Cómo que han cambiado?

-Antes estábamos más unidos, hacíamos más cosas juntos, nuestra relación era diferente. Ahora las cosas parecen haberse enfriado, ya casi no nos vemos porque o él está muy ocupado o lo estoy yo – me llevo la mano a la frente y me froto la piel, insegura. – siento como que hemos alcanzado el lugar en el que queríamos estar laboralmente, ambos – hago una pausa. – él con su buffet de abogados y yo con mi marca de bisutería, sin embargo, aunque hayamos alcanzado la plenitud laboral, no me siento feliz por él porque de algún modo, su éxito nos está alejando.

Miro por la ventana del pequeño lugar, los vehículos, las personas que caminan por la calle, todo parece estar tranquilo y en armonía. Mientras, yo me siento intranquila e insegura. Edward es posiblemente una de las cosas que más quiero en mi vida, siempre ha estado ahí, no recuerdo un solo momento de mi corta existencia en la que él no haya estado presente. Al principio como vecinos, luego como compañero de clase y en el momento en el que llegó la etapa de la universidad, se convirtió en mi pareja, y estuvo, estuvo todos los días, todos los años apoyándome aun cuando mi cabeza me decía que era una locura estudiar diseño de joyas, que no conseguiría trabajo nunca, que sería una vividora de mi marido y una patética ama de casa. Ha estado en lo bueno, pero sobre todo en lo malo.

-Hay Bells, no te preocupes, son etapas, yo también las he tenido con Jasper y muy duras además.

Sonrío, mi pequeña duende siempre dispuesta a tranquilizar mi conciencia.

-Bueno señorita Cullen, creo que esta conversación la ha sacado para alargar la mañana y llegar tarde a su puesto de trabajo. ¿Me equivoco? – alzo las cejas y las muevo.

Se ríe, traviesa.

-Me preocupo por ti y por mi hermano, y ya de paso si puedo acortar mi jornada laboral pues bienvenido sea.

Riendo salimos del establecimiento y emprendimos el camino a la oficina. _Chameeeleon_ era mi marca. La marca de joyas que había soñado toda mi vida y que, desde hace dos años era real. Tras haber acabado la universidad, y con todo el apoyo de Edward y mis padres, había pedido un préstamo al banco y había empezado a diseñar y fabricar mi propia bisutería. Desde el primer momento conté con la colaboración de Alice que había estudiado diseño de modas y que por cierto, se había adaptado muy bien al poco dinero que teníamos. Ella había luchado tanto como yo contra el duro comienzo de montar una firma de joyas de la noche a la mañana. El comienzo había sido difícil y largo hasta el momento en el que Rosalie Hale se ofreció a ser nuestra comercial, ahí empezamos a tener tantos encargos que no dábamos abasto con tan sólo dos fabricantes. Ahora, cuento con un edificio y un taller lo suficientemente grande como para abastecer de productos a setenta boutiques y joyerías diferentes que demandan los productos de Chameeeleon. En lo laboral estaba plenamente feliz, el amor era otra cosa.

Alice interrumpe en mi despacho.

-Bells, tenemos un problema – dice algo apurada.

-¿Qué pasó? – me pongo de pie y camino hacia ella.

-Jessica Stanley me ha llamado, que necesita el modelo de pendientes Chameeeleon X3 con dicroico y plata. Están saliendo muy bien, se los están llevando como churros y se ha quedado sin nada en la tienda.

-¿Los pedimos al taller la semana pasada, no? – pregunto desorientada.

-Sí, están aquí hace días.

-¿Y no se habían llevado a ningún proveedor? – me empiezo a poner nerviosa, odio la pérdida de tiempo y productividad.

-Ángela se olvidó de avisarnos que ya había llegado – responde con cautela Alice.

-Joder.

-La cosa es que yo no puedo acercarme a la tienda de Jessica. Están a punto de llegar los proveedores de Jade&Co para enseñarme el nuevo catálogo de plata y piedra y necesitamos material para nuestros diseños, estamos en reserva.

-Está bien, iré yo – camino hacia mi escritorio y cierro los cuadernos que tenía abiertos y meto los rotuladores en sus respectivos estuches. – de todos modos hoy no consigo crear nada decente.

Alice se acerca a mí y me coge la mano.

-No te frustres – me consuela mandando un aura de energía positiva a mi alrededor. – cuando tengamos todo el nuevo material listo, los diseños nos saldrán solos y una vez que estén fabricados, lo venderemos todo.

-Eso espero – suspiro. – porque si no esta temporada vamos jodidas. Por cierto, no te olvides de coger piedras que peguen con el oro rosa, es tendencia esta temporada.

-Claro jefa, lo tengo todo controlado.

Sonrío ante su saludo militar y me dirijo al colgador de la pared para coger mi bolso. Cuando estoy a punto de salir del despacho Alice habla:

-Recuérdale a Edward que mañana tenemos comida familiar y no podéis faltar.

Levanto mi dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y salgo del edificio.

Después de haber dejado el pedido en la tienda de Jessica Stanley y de haberme tomado un café con ella tras una larga charla sobre trabajo, moda y cuchicheo, llego a casa con los pies reventados. Aguantar durante nueve horas unos tacones de doce centímetros durante cinco días a la semana iba a acabar conmigo. El ascensor abre sus puertas en la última planta y tras pasar una tarjeta por el lector digital de la gran puerta del ático entro a mi hogar. Lo primero que hago nada más entrar es desprenderme de los odiosos zapatos y liberar mi pelo del amarre de la coleta. Avanzo y dejo el bolso en la primera mesita que encuentro y tiro la gabardina al suelo. Me siento muy cansada tras haber caminado medio Manhattan hasta llegar al Upper East Side donde residía hacía apenas unos meses. Edward había llegado un día a nuestro pequeño dúplex en Roosevelt Island diciendo que tenía una oferta que no podía rechazar, se trataba de este ático, que pertenecía a uno de sus clientes y que nos había vendido según mi marido, a un precio muy inferior de su valor por la estrecha relación que los unía. Para Edward este ático era un sueño, para mí no lo era. Amaba nuestro pequeño dúplex, me gustaba el pequeño jardín trasero con piscina, me encantaba pasear por ahí y respirar aire puro, en este lujoso ático me siento como un león enjaulado. Y además, mi sueño de tener un perro se había ido al garete.

Mi móvil vibra y retrocedo unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesita de la entrada en la que lo había dejado, rebusco en mi bolso y saco mi Iphone blanco y plateado, cortesía de Edward Cullen.

 _Tengo un acto muy importante esta noche, no me esperes despierta._

 _Besos, E._

Genial, estupendo, justo lo que me apetecía un viernes por la noche. Pasarlo sola, en una casa enorme y vacía que odiaba por encima de todas las cosas, comiendo helado cual depresiva incontrolable y para colmo viendo la película del Titanic en el plasma del salón. ¿Se podía ser más patética que yo en estos momentos? ¿Una persona que lo tenía todo pero que a la vez no tenía nada? Desearía volver atrás, no ser tan ambiciosa. Hace años pensaba que, si Edward y yo conseguíamos el suficiente dinero como para no preocuparnos por gastar, seríamos felices siempre. ¡Gran equivocación la mía al pensar que el dinero podría comprar la felicidad! Siendo mi marido millonario como decían, era más desdichada e infeliz que cuando éramos dos jóvenes preocupados por si llegaríamos a final de mes.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero sin embargo, me desperté sobresaltada en el sillón del salón con todo a oscuras. ¿Había apagado la tele antes de quedarme frita?

-Bella, ¿Te he despertado?

Su voz, mi voz favorita en el mundo. Pero, ¿No estaba en un acto importante? ¿Qué hora era?

-¿Edward? – le busqué a tientas en la oscuridad, con los ojos entrecerrados que luchaban por adaptarse al medio.

Una luz me cegó y gemí.

-Recuerdame mañana cambiar ese bombillo por uno más flojo – dijo mi voz rasposa.

Una sonrisita apareció en los labios de Edward que se acercó al sofá donde me encontraba. Estaba increíble con aquel esmoquin hecho a medida en un tono azul marino y camiseta blanca, con el pelo más largo de lo normal en la parte superior que le caía hacia un lado, ambos lados los tenía más cortos.

-¿Te has comido tu sola ese bote de helado? – preguntó desplomándose a mi lado en el sillón.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – inquirí molesta. ¿Trataba de llamarme gorda?

-Por nada – contestó mirándome fijamente. - ¿Qué has hecho toda la tarde?

Le devolví la mirada y dije:

-Comer toda la tarde y ver películas. ¿Te molesta?

-¿Estás a la defensiva, Isabella? – frunció el ceño.

-¿Debería estarlo, Edward? – inquirí frívola.

-No entiendo por qué estamos teniendo este encontronazo ahora.

Le ignoré y proseguí:

-¿Te lo pasaste bien en tu acto importante? – estaba dispuesta a soltarlo todo, quizás.

-¿Me lo estás echando en cara? – se inclinó hacia delante, para verme mejor.

-¿Yo? – pregunté sarcásticamente. - ¡Qué va! Para nada, a un buen marido como tú no se le puede echar en cara, ¿No? Dime, millonario Edward Cullen, ¿puedo echarte algo en cara?

-¿Millonario Edward Cullen? – preguntó con retintín.

-Déjalo Edward – resoplé levantándome del sillón. – Es muy tarde, me voy a la cama.

Hice amago de subir las escaleras pero Edward me impidió el paso cuando iba a poner el pie en el primer escalón.

-No hemos terminado de hablar – acusó.

-Creo que no tengo nada más que hablar.

-Isabella… - respiró profundamente y se agarró el tupé con las manos para calmarse. – no juegues conmigo, cuanto más viejo me hago menos paciencia tengo.

-Será conmigo – inquirí. – tengo entendido que con la gente de la calle eres muy amable, tanto que tu saber estar te ha llevado a convertirte en millonario.

-¿Cuál se supone que es el motivo por el que estamos peleando, Bella? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

Aprieto los labios y los puños con fuerza, siento un calor abrazador sobre mi cuerpo, el enfado recorre mi cuerpo, seguro que tengo las mejillas al rojo vivo. Tengo que estallar, necesito estallar.

-¿No lo entiendes? Espera, ¡Qué te lo explico! – levanto la voz. - ¿Por qué no me pides que te acompañe a tus actos importante? – hago comillas con los dedos. - ¿Te avergüenzas de tu esposa? ¿Por qué no me habías comentado que eras tan asquerosamente rico? ¿Por qué ya no estamos juntos casi nada de tiempo? ¿Por qué es más importante tu trabajo que tu matrimonio, Edward? ¿Por qué cada vez pasas menos tiempo en tu estúpido ático que tanto te gustaba? ¿No era que lo amabas? ¡Pues no veo que lo disfrutes! Y sin embargo aquí estoy yo, todos los días, encerrada en estas cuatro odiosas paredes por tu culpa, sola – lo acuso con un dedo. – porque me acuesto sola y me levanto sola la mayoría de los días. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Edward Cullen? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo o te estas follando a otra?

Paro, mi pecho sube y baja acelerado. Necesito aire, me asfixio.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Me estás montado esta bronca increíble tan sólo porque estas celosa? – dice Edward en su defensa.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy cansada y aburrida de esta situación, Edward. Necesito que pares de trabajar más que sea un jodido día – grito.

-Si no paro de trabajar es para darte lo mejor a ti, maldita egoísta – eleva más la voz.

-¿Darme lo mejor a mí? ¡Tú no tienes que darme nada a mí! – inquiero. - ¡Yo soy mayorcita! Trabajo, puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera.

-Eres increíble – dice.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – grito, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Te quejas porque no te invito a los actos a los que estoy obligado a ir, te quejas cuando te he invitado a un gran número de ellos y me has dicho siempre que no te gustan. A parte, me estás echando en cara que trabajo mucho, ¡Cuando tú siempre has sido la que ha presionado con el tema dinero! Hay Edward, tenemos que ser los mejores para conseguir el dinero suficiente como para vivir bien, tener una casa estupenda, viajar, que no nos falte de nada – me imita con una voz irritante. - ¿Y te quejas cuando lo conseguimos? ¡No hay quien cojones te entienda! – hace un gesto de desdén y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar! – le grito, pero desaparece de mi vista y no obtengo contestación.

Enfadada porque me ignore subo las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo y vuelo por el largo pasillo hasta nuestra habitación, donde lo encuentro desanudándose la corbata de su carísimo traje.

-¡Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, estúpido! – le grito, me acerco a su lado y le empujo.

-Isabella, dejémoslo por hoy – suena tranquilo, pero sé que es una fachada, está tratando de controlarse.

-No, no lo vamos a dejar, porque esto es algo que lleva sucediendo desde que nos mudamos a este maldito ático pijo, ¡Este es tu mundo, el mundo en el que has vivido toda la vida con tu familia, pero no es el mío! ¡Y lo odio! – las lágrimas se agolpan a la entrada de mis ojos. - ¡Odio todo esto porque no me siento bien viviendo en una casa tan grande sola!

-¿Vives sola? Ósea, ¿No soy nada para ti? – aprieta la mandíbula esta tenso.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! – le grito. – ¡Un estúpido, un egoísta, un niño pijo y estirado!

-Suficiente – pronuncia y tira la corbata hacia un lado antes de avanzar hacia mí.

Me atrapa con fuerza entre sus fuertes brazos y me sella la boca con un beso hosco y bruto, muerde mi labio, saborea mi boca y lo hace todo de un modo rudo y desesperante, necesito más.

Paso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acaricio su nuca. Gime contra mi boca y me muerde el labio tan fuerte que siento un sabor metálico en la lengua, acaba de hacerme una herida. Pero no le importa, pero no me importa.

Apresurada y desesperadamente le quito la chaqueta y empiezo a desabrocharle los botones hasta que me parecen mucho y tiro de la camisa con fuerza, rompiéndolos. En cuestión de minutos estoy sin pijama, Edward es más rápido que yo. Me tira en la cama con fiereza y reboto del impacto. Atrapo la cintura del pantalón de mi esposo y desabrocho el botón y la cremallera, rozo sin querer su erección y noto como se estremece. Se quita los zapatos y lo que le queda de ropa y me mira, desnudo, con su enorme y ancho pene erecto. Oh joder, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hacemos esto?

No se lo piensa y sin esperar ni un segundo más se acomoda encima de mi cuerpo y me penetra de una fuerte estocada. Al principio siento una molestia, no estaba lo suficiente lubricada como para recibir algo tan grande en mi interior, sin embargo, solo hace falta dos penetraciones más para hacerme arder en deseo. Edward no tiene piedad, me está castigando por gritarle, por decirle cosas que no quiere escuchar. La saca y la mete con rapidez, casi de manera brutal, la mete tan al fondo que siento que ha llegado al máximo de mi cupo. Debería tener cuidado con el DIU. Pero no puedo decírselo, no puedo articular palabra, estoy extasiada de deseo. Y, cuando creo que voy a rozar el cielo, Edward sale de mí dejándome un enorme vacío y me besa los labios, el cuello, los pechos, me muerde la oreja y me acaricia el pelo. Cuando pasan unos minutos vuelve a introducirse dentro, está martirizándome. Pero llega un momento en el que ya no puede aguantar más, ni el, ni yo, y con una larga y ruda penetración nos venimos los dos juntos, ambos vaciando nuestro orgasmo en mi interior.

 **NT: ¿Continuo? Háganmelo saber a través de un reviews. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **Saludos, J.**


	2. 2

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo se los cojo prestados para dejar volar mi imaginación.**

 _ **2**_

 **Isabella Marie Cullen.**

Abro los ojos, la claridad de luz del nuevo día me ha despertado. Emito un pequeño gruñido al intentar moverme, siento mi cuerpo cansado y pesado. Pero lo consigo y me doy la vuelta sin esperarme lo que mis ojos ven. Junto a mí está Edward, dormido y desnudo, increíblemente desnudo. Tiene un brazo por debajo de la almohada y otro estirado reposando en el colchón de la cama. Estoy sorprendida y feliz; hace muchísimo tiempo de la última vez que me desperté por la mañana y vi a mi marido durmiendo a mi lado, más tiempo del que si quiera puedo recordar. Con miedo a despertarlo y que este sueño termine, salgo sigilosamente de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cojo mi bata de seda rosa del colgador del baño y la anudo en mi cintura. Me lavo la cara con agua fría y me aplico un jabón exfoliante mientras me miro en el espejo. Sonrío al ver una pequeña mancha roja en mi cuello, una especie de chupetón nacida del increíble sexo de anoche. Vuelvo a sonreír como una estúpida, me siento absoluta y completamente saciada. Anoche, tras la primera ronda, sucedió unas dos veces más en unas pocas horas. Había sido fantástico. Edward había cambiado su distante comportamiento por otro mucho más cariñoso y pasional. No paró de darme besos, de morderme, de tocarme y acariciarme, se entretenía chupándome y succionándome, dejando pequeñas marcas del delito y, cuando introducía su polla dentro de mí no paraba de jugar, de llegar muy hondo y luego dejarme completamente vacía. Se había preocupado por haberme hecho gemir de placer y me había regalado tres maravillosos orgasmos. Y para rematar mi alegría, se había quedado en casa por la mañana. Aclaré la crema exfoliante con agua tibia y tras secarme, salí del baño. Edward aún seguía durmiendo como un bendito pero había cambiado la posición de su cuerpo; ahora se encontraba boca arriba, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro extendido sobre mi lado de la cama. Estaba destapado hasta las rodillas y su pene flácido caía sobre un lado de su pelvis. Me mordí el labio recordando lo que ese maldito palo había provocado en mí la noche anterior.

Sonriente bajé las escaleras que llevaban hasta el salón y caminé un poco más hasta la cocina. El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía hasta tan tarde y Edward mucho menos. Abrí la nevera, estaba repleta. Sue, nuestra asistenta, que se encargaba de todo lo referente a nuestra casa, llevaba alrededor de cuatro años trabajando para nosotros. La habíamos contratado cuando vivíamos en Roosevelt Island y la trajimos con nosotros hasta nuestra nueva casa. Ella había aceptado feliz y orgullosa trabajar de nuevo con nosotros en el Upper East Side y su marido lo había dejado todo para venirse con ella. Ahora Sue se encargaba de todo lo que concernía a nuestra casa y su marido Harry se encargaba del mantenimiento de la oficina de Edward, si hacía falta remodelar una oficina allí estaba Harry, si se necesitaba cambiar un bombillo de luz, ahí estaba él de nuevo.

Inspeccioné las baldas de la nevera en busca de algo calórico, necesitábamos reponer energía. Abrí un paquete de bacón y lo freí en la sartén, unté unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, piqué unos trozos de fruta variada y exprimí un zumo de naranja y pomelo. Cuando todo estuvo listo en una bandeja subí con cuidado las escaleras hasta la habitación. Edward aún seguía dormido por lo que coloqué el desayuno en la mesita de noche. Con la bata aún atada a la cintura me acosté en la cama junto a Edward. Empecé acariciando su pelo, sedoso y largo, ¿Cuando había decidido cambiar su corte de pelo? Le preguntaría más tarde. Luego seguí acariciando sus brazos, su costado derecho. Besé su mejilla, luego su cuello. Le sentí gemir. Atrapé su pequeño y duro pezón entre mis dientes y halé con cuidado.

-Uhmm… - gimió.

Posó sus manos en mi cintura y él empezó a acariciarme también.

-Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía levantarme de esta manera – dijo.

Sonreí contra su pecho.

Bajé mis manos a su pene semirrecto y me lo metí en la boca. Edward gruñó. Chupé su pene, grande y ancho. Succioné con cuidado de no hacerle daño con mis dientes y lo saqué de mi boca. Pasé la lengua por la vena palpitante de su ancho capullo, la seguí lamiendo hasta que llegó a sus bolsas masculinas. Chupé sus huevos una y otra vez mientras con mi mano derecha masturbaba su polla. Al principio lo hice con delicadeza, una extrema delicadeza que rozaba lo dolorosamente desesperante pero ahora bombeaba sin parar mi mano y chupaba con violencia.

-Joder, Bella – decía entre dientes mientras halaba de mi pelo y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunté dejando de masturbarle.

-Joder Bella, no pares, ahora no, ¡Por dios! – gruñó excitadísimo.

-¿Qué quieres que siga haciendo, mi amor? – pregunté con descaro.

-Sigue chupándome y cogiéndome la polla, Bella – respondió con la voz ronca.

-Pídemelo por favor – respondí.

Edward cogió aire y lo soltó todo con una sonora exhalación.

-Ahora te voy a decir yo lo que vas a pedir "por favor" –masculló entre dientes.

Me atrapó y me sentó a horcadas en su regazo. Aún seguía semivestida por lo que desanudó el lazo de mi cintura y apartó la bata de seda de mi cuerpo. Ahora estábamos ambos desnudos, en igualdad de condiciones. Apretó mi pecho derecho y lambió y mordió el izquierdo. Joder. Subió hasta mi cuello y recorrió con su lengua toda la piel que se había puesto de gallina, incluida la garganta. Posó sus labios fieros en los míos y bajo su mano hasta mi intimidad e introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, gemí contra sus labios, lo que pareció gustarle pues había levantado una ceja y sonreído. Bombeaba en mi interior; salía y entraba con sus dedos, a veces con uno, otra vez con dos dedos. Este hombre iba a matarme de placer.

-¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, mi amor? – pronunció con retintín, me estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

No dije nada, no podía decir absolutamente nada, tenía todos los sentidos nublados excepto el de mi sexo, que estaba empapado de mi propio éxtasis.

Edward me quitó de encima de él y me posó en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada. Abrió mis piernas y comenzó a chupar mi clítoris. _Oh, santa mierda_. A la misma vez que chupaba toda mi intimidad un dedo suyo permanecía en mi interior. Involuntariamente mis caderas se elevaban contra su dedo, clamando más. Retiró su dedo empapado de mi interior y bajó hasta llegar a la ranura de mi culo. Fruncí el ceño un poco incomoda. Con la otra mano volvió a introducir un dedo en mi vagina mientras lubricaba con mi propio éxtasis mi ano. La hendidura cedió y cuando me di cuenta tenía a Edward taponando mis dos entradas. _Joder, se sentía malditamente bien._ Retiró el dedo de mi culo y se acomodó para acercar su polla a esa ranura secreta. _Oh joder, iba a follar por el culo._

-Si te sientes incómoda, sólo tienes que decírmelo y pararé, ¿De acuerdo? – me preguntó.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. – ya lo hemos hecho antes, no te preocupes – respondí.

-Sí, lo sé, pero hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y el ano no es tan flexible como la vagina.

Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi interior y, aunque el principio fue bastante incómodo, tanto que pensé que iba a gritar para que parase, mi hueco se hizo más grande para acoger su gruesa polla y acabamos corriéndonos con violencia.

Sentados en la cama después de una deliciosa y relajante ducha con sales minerales, asaltamos el desayuno, muertos de hambre, parecía que llevábamos sin comer una semana.

-¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo así? – pregunté con interés mientras metía un delicioso trozo de piña en mi boca.

Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé – dijo. – me apetecía tener algo diferente pero que no fuese tampoco tan radical.

-Con lo largo que tienes la parte superior puedes hacerte un tupé – dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Edward sonrió y colocó su ya vacío desayuno en la mesita de noche.

-Me estaba acordando que mis padres nos habían invitado a comer – me miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Te apetece ir o prefieres que nos quedemos descansando en casa?

-Alice me lo dijo – respondí.

-Bella, siento no habértelo dicho es que…

-Está bien – le interrumpí.

No quería ponerme a discutir después de la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy. Hacía demasiado que no nos tomábamos un tiempo así para nosotros, que no nos pasábamos tanto tiempo mimando al otro así que, no iba a arruinar el momento enfadándome porque se hubiese olvidado de transmitirme la invitación aunque sabía que estaba en todo mi derecho de enfadarme.

-¿Qué crees que debería ponerme? – pregunté. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y salí de la cama.

Edward pareció aliviado y se puso de pie.

-Tacones no, por favor – dijo aproximándose hacia mí. - me gusta cuando caminas con tu metro sesenta. – acaricia mi pelo mientras me mira a los ojos.

Me río – a ti lo que te gusta es presumir de tu metro ochenta y cinco, así que no me salgas con boberías románticas – me río mientras me zafo de su toque.

-Me pillaste – dice mientras levanta las dos manos al aire en señal de derrota.

No tardamos mucho en arreglarnos así que media hora después ya estábamos subidos al _volvo_ de Edward. Después de mucho pensar qué ponerme, había optado por un blusón negro que llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, unas botas cortas con tachuelas plateadas y un collar plateado. Había dejado mi pelo suelto liso y había completado el modelito con un bolso morado y unas gafas de sol grandes. Por otro lado, Edward se había puesto un vaquero azul ajustado y una camisa de lino blanca que llevaba remangada hasta los codos. Se había calzado unas náuticas marrones y por supuesto, no había olvidado sus características _ray-ban_ de sol.

Durante todo el trayecto a casa de sus padres, Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento salvo en los momentos estrictamente necesarios como para cambiar de marchas o girar en las curvas. Edward parecía un hombre distinto al de los últimos veces, estaba cariñoso e implicado, de hecho, se abrió para mí contándome cosas que habían pasado en su vida laboral y de las que yo no tenía ni idea. Me había enterado de que uno de sus mayores hombres de confianza se había dado de baja porque su último hijo había nacido con problemas, naturalmente tuvo que dejar de trabajar para ayudar a su mujer y en su lugar, Edward había contratado a una abogada de veintisiete años temporalmente. ¿Cómo sería esa misteriosa Tanya Denali? _Averiguarlo en cuanto se te presente la ocasión_ – apunté mentalmente.

Por mi parte, le conté noticias sobre mi firma, como habíamos conseguido abastecer a setenta tiendas esta última temporada y la manera en la que pensábamos aumentar nuestro mercado.

-Sé que estás teniendo mucho éxito en el trabajo – dijo soltando mi mano para maniobrar y entrar en el sendero que llegaba a la mansión de sus padres. – la mayoría de mis empleadas suelen llevar algo de tu firma casi a diario.

-¿En serio? – pregunté sorprendida.

-En serio – masculló y esbozó una suave sonrisa para mí. - ¿Quieres saber que suelen decir de _Chameeeleon_?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo!

Maniobró para aparcar el _volvo_ tras el _porche_ amarillo de Alice.

-Dicen que es una marca bastante económica para el material tan bueno que utilizan y los diseños tan bonitos que ofrecéis así que, no me extrañaría que dentro de unos meses fueses la diseñadora del momento.

-No seas estúpido anda – le pego un suave golpe en el hombro. – Eso solo es un bonito sueño – murmuro mientras me quito el cinturón de seguridad.

Edward hace lo mismo y dice:

-Yo creo en los sueños que se hacen realidad, Bella.

Le miro, veo en sus ojos que lo que ha dicho lo siente.

-¿Has cumplido tus sueños, Edward? – pregunto con miedo a obtener una respuesta que me hunda.

-Algunos sí, otros aún están por llegar.

Coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa. La manera de besar de Edward siempre ha sido muy peculiar; estampa sus labios contra los míos y luego arrastra por mi labio inferior, he llegado a pensar que le tiene manía.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – le digo mientras me bajo del coche, cierro la puerta con cuidado y espero a que el haga lo mismo.

-Dime.

-¿Estás ganando muchos millones, verdad?

Llega hasta mí y responde mirándome en todo momento: sí.

Muero mi labio y no aparto la mirada de él, pero sin embargo no digo nada.

-¿Está mal eso para ti? ¿Te sientes incómoda? – interroga mientras me pasa mis gafas de sol, al parecer las había dejado dentro del coche.

-Siempre has tenido dinero – contesto con sinceridad. – pero nunca has hecho tuyo el dinero de tus padres, sino más bien te has mantenido al margen gastando lo menos posible. Imaginar que ahora eres más rico que tus padres, es extraño, porque has estado conmigo siempre y no me había percatado de su ascenso personal en ningún momento más que el día en el que me propusiste comprar el ático. Me siento como una extraña para ti.

-No eres una extraña para mí – respondió. - eres mi mujer. Llevamos un año casados y cinco años estuvimos antes de que te pidiera que fueras mi esposa.

-Edward – protesté. – una persona no se hace multimillonaria de la noche a la mañana. Explícame en donde me encontraba yo mientras te estabas haciendo de oro, porque no recuerdo nada.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se tira un poco hacia atrás, es una señal de frustración.

-¿Podemos dejarlo? Hemos tenido una noche y una maravillosa mañana, no quiero estropearlo ahora – dice.

-Está bien – pronuncio apretando los labios, yo también me estoy controlando. – pero algún día aceptaras que me hiciste a un lado.

Justo cuando Edward iba a rebatir algo, Esme aparece en el porche de la lujosa mansión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuánto hace que estabais aquí? No os he escuchado tocar – dice mientras me da un cálido abrazo.

-Aún no habíamos tocado, mamá. No nos diste tiempo – murmura Edward mientras estrecha a su madre entre sus brazos.

Esme Cullen era una mujer de cincuenta y cinco años con un muy buen aspecto físico. Aparentaba ser más delgada que yo puesto que no tenía curvas y era más alta. Llegar a la edad de cincuenta y cinco años y ser más delgada que tu nuera de veinticuatro era todo un lujo del que alardear. A menudo me consolaba a mí misma diciendo que mis visibles pechos y mi también visible trasero era la consecuencia de pesar más que mi suegra. Esme iba cada mañana a hacer pilates al gimnasio de su yerno Emmett y complementaba esta actividad con jugos quema grasa entre horas, se notaba que tenía tiempo para preparar batidos de frutas naturales; era ama de casa y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sí misma, a su hogar y a sus hijos toda la vida.

Recorrimos un largo trayecto hasta el jardín de la mansión, la casa por dentro era enorme y tenías que atravesar más de una sala hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle se encontraban alrededor de una enorme mesa de madera protegida por una sombrilla.

-¡Bells! – gritó Alice y corrió a abrazarme. Sonreí mientras me estrechaba a más no poder. – ¡Pensé que no vendrían!

-Mierda, te debo 40 dólares – escuché decir a Emmett.

-¿Has apostado 40 dólares a que no vendríamos? – preguntó Edward indignado a Emmett.

-Eh, tío, hacemos esto todos los domingos y hace tres meses que no os rozáis por aquí, es normal que haya apostado en vuestra contra, ¿No crees? – se defendió Em.

-¿Tres meses? – pregunté asombrada. Eso era demasiado tiempo.

-Habéis estado tan ocupados haciéndoos de oro que no habéis sido conscientes del tiempo – respondió Jasper riéndose. – pero mirad el lado positivo, ahora podréis comprar todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Jas – le reprendió Alice.

Miré a Edward, tenía la mandíbula tensa, se estaba controlando para no dar una mala contestación.

-Pero ahora estáis aquí – intervino Carlisle. – Y es lo importante - Se acercó a saludarme y me dio dos besos en ambas mejillas. – estás guapísima, Bella – inquirió.

Respondí con un sincero "gracias" y me aproximé a la mesa para saludar a los demás. Todo seguía como la última vez, hacía ya tres meses según habían dicho. ¿Cómo había podido pasar el tiempo tan deprisa y no haberme dado cuenta? Lo peor de todo era que en nuestro descuido emocional habíamos arrastrado a la familia. Edward hacía tres meses que no veía a la suya y yo el doble, sino más. Jasper nos contó que el Estado de Manhattan iba a construir un hospital público para la gente sin recursos y habían acudido a él como arquitecto para que llevase a cabo el plano así que, estaba bastante satisfecho y feliz con el proyecto. Por otro lado, Carlisle quería abrir una planta de investigación en su hospital para analizar el cáncer e intentar encontrar la cura, sin embargo, nos contó que era un tema peliagudo y que posiblemente no le diesen la licencia para llevar a cabo su proyecto pues acabaría con el mercado farmacéutico.

Edward contestó a todas las preguntas que le hacían acerca del bufet, volví a enterarme de cosas que no sabía, cosas que Edward no me había dicho en ningún momento, cosas tan importantes como que había ido contra Donald Trump en un juicio por discriminación hacia otro político de etnia mexicana y que casualmente, había ganado el caso. _Claro, cosas que pasan todos los días_ – pensé con sarcasmo.

Harta de enterarme de cosas que no sabía acerca de mi marido, me levanté de la mesa indignada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? – preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Me encuentro un poco mal, eso es todo.

-Te acompañamos dentro – dijo Alice levantándose y cogiendo a Rose del brazo.

Edward me miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Rose me cogió un brazo y Alice hizo lo mismo con el otro, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa escuché a Emmett decir: "cosas de mujeres".

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Rose en cuanto entramos al salón principal. - ¿Te encuentras mal de verdad?

-Sí, me encuentro mal de lo asqueada que estoy.

-Edward no te había contado lo de Trump – Alice no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

-Joder – susurro Rosalie. - ¿Tan mal van las cosas?

Un carraspeo me impidió responder. No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber quién era. Asentí con la cabeza cuando Rose y Alice me miraron fijamente preguntándome en silencio si quería que nos dejara solos. Una vez que ellas hubieron desparecido de la sala, Edward se acercó a mí.

-Lo siento, joder – dijo sin más.

Me doy la vuelta poco a poco, tengo los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, es una señal de enfado.

-¿En serio lo sientes? – le interrogo.

-Sí, lo siento muchísimo – se disculpa. – sé que debería haberte dicho tantas cosas, pero es que cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan cansado del trabajo que lo último de lo que quería hablar era de ello.

-Ahórrate lo que tengas que decir, no quiero escuchar nada más – dije para zanjar el tema.

-No te enfades joder, estábamos bien, fue un error, me estoy disculpando.

-Ya estoy enfadada, no me puedes pedir que no me enfade – le reproché. – pero voy a pasar del asunto, no quiero estar de malas hoy.

Edward suspiró y acortó la pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros. Puso su frente contra la mía y me pegó a él, yo seguía aún con las manos cruzadas por lo que me quedé atrapada contra su cuerpo.

-Te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo, quiero que lo tengas siempre presente cada vez que joda algo – murmuro.

Suspiré e intenté desenlazar mis brazos, me lo permitió y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

-Yo también te quiero pero hay que empezar a solucionar las cosas.

-Lo haremos – pronunció antes de besarme. El beso comenzó a tornarse más intenso, atrapó mi lengua entre sus dientes y la chupó. Yo gemí. Posó sus manos sobre mi trasero y me pegó a él para que siéntese su dura erección. Joder, ya estaba duro como una roca.

-Debemos parar – dije intentando ser sensata.

A regañadientes se separó de mí.

-Estoy tan duro que no puedo caminar, me roza contra el pantalón.

-Que digas esas cosas no ayuda a calmarnos, Edward – sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y empujó de mi mano para caer juntos al sofá. Me recosté contra su costado mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Cuando se hubo calmado y su erección bajó, volvimos al jardín. Emmett aún seguía engullendo comida como un animal, así estaba, que parecía un armario empotrado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Bella? ¿Necesitas que te examine? – me preguntó Carlisle.

-No, estoy bien, gracias – le sonreí en respuesta.

Este asintió y siguió jugando al ajedrez con Jasper.

-Por cierto, chicos – dijo Rosalie atrayendo la atención de todos. - ¿Vamos a ir a esa gala benéfica de la que hablábamos antes?

 _¿Una gala benéfica un sábado por la tarde? ¡Justo lo que quería!_ \- nótese el sarcasmo me dije a mi misma mientras me miraba al espejo.

Edward se había adueñado de nuestra habitación y por tanto de nuestro baño, así que no me había quedado más remedio que asentarme en la habitación de invitados para arreglarme. Después de la pregunta de Rose todos se pusieron de acuerdo para asistir al acto, excepto Emmett, Jasper y yo que luchamos en vano para no asistir. Aunque para ser sincera, tampoco había luchado todo lo que me había sido posible. En cuanto Carlisle afirmó que todo el equipo de confianza de Edward asistiría a la gala, mi yo curiosa ideó un plan; quizás este era el momento para acercarme al mundo de Edward y dejar de sentirme tan desplazada.

Tras aplicarme el corrector de ojeras, la base de cara y los polvos compactos; maquillé mis ojos con un ahumado en tono negro y plateado y repasé la raya del ojo con el _eyeliner_ para agudizar la fiereza de la mirada. Un poco de colorete en los pómulos y me sentí lista.

Después de que se apoyase la moción de censura a favor de ir al evento benéfico, Alice raptó a todas las integrantes femeninas de la familia para empezar a prepararnos. Acabé con la manicura y pedicura hecha y unas bonitas y elegantes hondas hechas en el pelo. Como había dejado crecer mi pelo más de lo que solía hacer, las hondas caían en cascada alrededor de mí, quedaban bien, pero me sentía sofocada.

Con respecto a la vestimenta, después de horas revolviendo en el vestidor había encontrado un vestido de gala precioso que no había usado ni una sola vez, recuerdo que lo compré porque estaba de oferta y fue amor a primera vista. Este amor a primera vista, me había salvado la noche de hoy.

No reconocía a la persona que estaba devolviendo la mirada en el espejo aunque esa persona fuese yo misma. _Vaya_ – pensé para mí misma. – _todo lo que puede ganar una mujer si se esmera un poco en su aspecto._ Acostumbrada a salir a trabajar cada día con nada más que la base de cara y un poco de rímel en la pestañas, la Bella de gala me parecía increíble.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era largo, con una abertura en el lado derecho que llegaba hasta el muslo. Era un vestido ceñido de color negro que acentuaba mis curvas y estilizaba la figura femenina, había acertado el día que lo compré. Como era un vestido sencillo, le añadí un collar de zafiros azules eléctricos. Este modelo de bisutería que llegaba en el cuello, era de mi marca y había sido una elección limitada que habíamos sacado al mercado por pedido de una joyería de lujo, habíamos fabricado tan sólo veinte ejemplares que se habían vendido en una semana.

Cogí una cartera de mano negra y metí en ella todo lo necesario: documentación y pintalabios rojo para retocarme cuando hiciese falta. Me subí a los altísimos tacones negros y volví a mirarme al espejo, pero esta vez de perfil. Los tacones estilizaban mi figura pero yo solo me fijaba en mi culo respigón, parecía hasta sexy. _Madre mía, creo que es la primera vez que me siento bien conmigo misma_ – exclamé en mi cabeza.

-Estás preciosa – murmuró Edward desde la puerta.

Me giré hacia él. Tenía puesto un esmoquin negro ceñido a su cuerpo, probablemente estaría hecho a medida, era imposible que un traje tan incómodo le sentara tan bien a una persona pero tras pensarlo me di cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que se lo hubiese comprado en una tienda, era Edward Cullen, tenía un cuerpo de medidas perfectas hecho especialmente para el pecado.


End file.
